


Caverns Beneath

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are expectations in Volm relationships that are very different from the ones in human relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caverns Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from a minific meme by kidenagain (enabler #2 tbh)

           There are expectations in Volm relationships that are very different from the ones in human relationships, Cochise is learning. While the Volm are the more reserved species, they do make an exception when they are attempting to secure a mate.

           Humans do the opposite- he has witnessed Hal and Maggie declare their affection with merely three words after speaking at length about trivial things.  He is braced for the confused disappointment should Tom follow suit.  He is an alien; it is not his fault that he does not know the Volm way.

           When it does happen, Tom’s eyes bright and his fingers shaking against Cochise's cheek, Cochise is surprised to find that he is not disappointed.  There are whole caverns of meaning beneath those three words that Cochise had never guessed at.  While part of Cochise still wishes that Tom would express himself as a Volm mate would, he is content with Tom’s short  _I love you_ s, said with his characteristic tender care.


End file.
